It is known a cooking oven comprising a cooking compartment and one door. The door includes a first and a second glass panel.
In the configuration of closed door, the first glass panel delimits the cooking compartment while the second glass panel is directly accessible from the outside. The first and second panels are placed side by side and parallel in such a way as to create at least a gap for the passage of fluid flow. This arrangement helps to reduce the risk that a user may be burnt by touching the second panel of the door and at the same time allows the use of transparent glass, that allow a user to look inside the cooking compartment.
In order to carry out cleaning and maintenance interventions, at least the first glass panel is removable.
In this regard, this oven comprises locking means provided with protrusions which may be rotated between a first position in which they hold the first panel and a second position in which release the first panel. To move said protrusion from the first to the second position or vice versa, it is necessary to rotate a pivot which is integral to the protrusion. In this regard a screwdriver or another tool may be used to rotate a slot properly formed in the pivot.
A drawback of such a constructive solution is due to the fact that, in order to easily move the protrusion from the first to the second position the user must open the door completely and also must use helping tools.